


the drinks are on me

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bartender AU, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, SuperCorp, the drinks are on kara because she keeps buying them but also spills one all over herself, the superfriends like to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: “What can I get you, love?”"Do you call everyone, ‘love’?”“Only the pretty girls."Or Lena is a bartender and Kara is mostly successful in flirting with her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1311





	the drinks are on me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you itistakingover for both listening to me ramble on about my ideas for this fic and throwing in a few of your own and for then having the good sense to actually save the ideas because I’d definitely forgotten them all by the time I finally got around to writing this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

One, Kara has always been pretty useless around pretty girls and two, the bartender at this bar is definitely gorgeous which makes Kara offering to buy the first round of drinks a recipe for disaster.

She can pretend she’s doing it because she wants to do something nice for her friends and buy their drinks, but Alex’s knowing look says she knows otherwise. They both know she’s only doing it because she wants a chance to talk to the hot bartender who is honestly, the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

It’s actually unfair how pretty she is, her brown hair loose on her shoulder, pushed behind one ear, the sleeves of her white blouse rolled halfway up her forearms, tucked into tight black jeans she saw when she walked in.

She waves off Winn’s offer to help her carry the drinks, which may or may not have something to do with the other cute bartender she can see, but Winn can go talk to him on his own, she wants her own chance, alone, to talk to the gorgeous one.

The closer she gets to the bar to order their drinks, the weaker her knees get and the more beautiful the bartender gets.

“What can I get you, love?”

Kara’s brain actually short circuits, it genuinely stops working for a moment as she registers the word ‘love’ said with a slight accent that Kara can’t quiet identify. Kara’s pretty sure she could listen to her talk all day.

“Do you call everyone, ‘love’?” Kara’s not sure what prompts her to ask, probably because her brain still isn’t working properly.

“Only the pretty girls,” the bartender winks.

Kara nearly falls over. “I…uhhh…drinks,” Kara manages to stutter out, cringing as she does. She played it cool for about thirty seconds and now she’s ruined it.

The bartender suppresses a smile. “Any drinks in particular?”

Kara knows there had been requests, Winn and Nia had both asked for something fruity that she can’t quite remember the name of now, someone wanted a beer, which may have been James, and Alex and Maggie definitely had asked for different drinks, but they’re all forgotten now. “Seven beers,” she says, hoping she’s even counted the number of people right. Her and Brainy makes seven…she thinks, anyway.

The bartender smiles, and are those dimples? Rao, she’s not strong enough for this and she literally has super strength. “Seven beers, coming right up.”

Kara has to make two trips to get everything back to the table and even then it’s a minor miracle she doesn’t spill or break any of them.

“Sorry, I forgot what everyone ordered,” Kara says, looking sheepish at their questioning faces. She’s pretty sure someone mutters “useless bisexual” but she doesn’t catch who, her mind already back on the bartender.

She blushes when she remembers she called her ‘pretty.’

Kara really can’t be blamed for messing up the drink orders after something like that.

* * *

“Who’s ready for another round?” Winn asks, draining the last of his beer and setting the glass on the table. Kara definitely hasn’t been waiting for Winn to finish, eager to go to the bar again.

“I’ll get it,” Kara says, far too quickly. She knows she’s not being subtle, but the bartender is also ridiculously good looking so Kara can’t even bring herself to be embarrassed, or care that she's paying again.

“You only want to talk to the pretty bartender,” Nia teases.

“Duh, have you seen her?” Kara asks, glancing over to the bar yet again. She can’t help it, there’s just something about her that’s so intriguing, that makes Kara want to know more. Plus, as you know, she’s gorgeous.

“Will you get our drinks right this time?” Alex jokes, Kara sticking her tongue out at her sister in response. She knows for a fact that Alex is also bad with pretty girls, and if Alex isn’t careful, she has a few stories she could tell the group about Alex.

“Here,” Maggie says, scribbling something down on a napkin before handing it to Kara. She rolls her eyes when she sees it’s their drink orders. She’s only slightly offended, considering she did forget last time.

“Back for more, I see,” the bartender smiles. “Same again?”

“No, actually, can I get…” Kara trails off, mind blanking of what drinks they’d wanted. It’s not her fault, the woman’s smile is dazzling. It’s a little unfair actually, how is anyone meant to think straight (ha!) around her. Kara digs the napkin out of her pocket. “I may have forgotten last time what drinks everyone wanted.”

The woman’s eyebrows quirks. “And you’ve forgotten again, maybe you’re not the best person to send to order drinks then. Not that I’m complaining though, you’re definitely the most beautiful customer I’ve had all day.”

Is she…flirting? Kara isn’t entirely sure but she’s commented on her appearance twice now so that has to mean something. She decides to take a chance, because worst case scenario, they just never come back here again if Kara makes a fool of herself. “You called me ‘love’ and winked at me, so it’s not actually my fault I forgot the drink orders because it’s a known fact I’m useless around pretty girls. And you’re definitely the prettiest I’ve ever seen.”

The bartender looks surprised by Kara’s words, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Kara feels ridiculously good about herself for putting it there.

"Can I get these?" Kara asks, handing the list over to Lena. “And your name?”

The woman pauses for a moment, it looks like she’s weighing something in her mind, before she reaches across the bar. “Lena.”

The name suits her, Kara thinks. 

Kara takes her outstretched hand. It’s so soft and warm. “It’s nice to meet you, Lena,” Kara says, the name rolling off her tongue. She hopes it’s not the last time she gets to say it.

“Do I get your name?” Lena asks.

“Oh,” Kara laughs, blushes. “It’s Kara.”

Lena grins. Rao, she’s stunning. “It’s very nice to meet you too, Kara.”

Kara takes the drinks that Lena offers her with a shy smile and another blush and walks on unsteady legs back to the table.

“Holy shit,” she breathes out after she’s placed the (correct) orders on the table, sinking into her seat.

“Good ‘holy shit’ or bad ‘holy shit’?” Alex asks.

“Holy shit like her name is Lena and I called her pretty and made her blush and she called me beautiful,” Kara gets out all in one breath. She’s got to be dreaming.

“Holy shit,” Winn repeats, leaning over to high five her across the table. Kara accepts the gesture, still slightly dazed as she leans back in her chair. 

That was definitely flirting, right? They’d both been flirting with each other.

“Little Danvers’ got game,” Maggie grins, clinking glasses with Kara.

* * *

“She’s looking at you.”

Kara is too afraid to turn around and look, but then curiosity gets the better of her and she tilts her head, finds green eyes on her for a moment before they’re gone. How long had Lena been looking at her?

“Holy shit,” Alex says, this time. “She might actually like you.”

“You say that like all the other evidence of the evening has pointed towards something else,” Maggie says.

“I’m just surprised Kara hasn’t done something stupid, she’s usually really good at that in front of her crushes.”

“Hey!” Kara glares at her sister. “At least I’m not as bad as you. Remember once when you-“ A hand over her mouth cuts her off.

“What were you going to say?” Maggie asks, looking amused at Alex’s now red cheeks.

“I’ll tell you later,” Kara says when Alex drops her hand.

“You will not,” Alex threatens.

“I will,” Kara mouths at Maggie once Alex has turned away.

Alex downs her drink. “Can you get me another?”

Kara’s normal protests die on her lips, she’s not going to tell her to get it herself because she’s not going to pass up an opportunity to talk to Lena.

“Back so soon?” Lena smiles. Kara wishes she could look at that smile forever.

“My sister wants another whiskey.”

“And she couldn’t get it herself?” Lena asks, pulling out another glass and grabbing the bottle.

“She could’ve, but maybe I wanted to talk to you again,” Kara says. She tries to be cool, tries to tame her beating heart, but her nerves get the better of her as she as she reaches up and adjusts her glasses.

“Lucky me,” Lena winks.

It’s a little soon, but Kara thinks she might be in love.

“This one is on the house,” Lena says, sliding the glass across to Kara. “As a thank you to your sister for giving us another excuse to talk.”

Kara knows her cheeks are bright red when she sits back down at the table but she doesn’t care.

* * *

It’s James’s suggestion, that they all play pool. Alex and Maggie jump at the idea, their competitive nature already shining through as they trash talk James and Nia, who have decided to team up against them. Winn is bad, and Brainy is too good, so they never let either of them play. Kara sometimes joins in but not tonight, not when her mind is on a certain bartender and whether all of this tonight has just been some fun little game Lena plays with her customers, or whether Lena would say yes if she asked for her number.

She’s not sure which one it is, but she knows she’ll regret it if she at least doesn’t try to get Lena’s number.

With her friends distracted, Kara takes the opportunity to sneak over to the bar, she doesn’t need the added pressure of them knowing what she’s about to do or them watching as she does it.

That doesn’t mean she isn’t incredibly nervous as she approaches the bar. Her friends will be ready to leave soon, this is probably her only chance.

“Another drink?” Lena asks. There are several bartenders here, Kara is taking it as a good sign that it’s only ever Lena that’s served her.

“Actually,” Kara twists her fingers together. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?” Again, Lena looks surprised. She wonders if she knows what she’s about to say. Maybe she should just save herself the embarrassment and ask her to call her a cab or ask where the bathroom is or something. “Well then, ask away.”

Kara leans against the bar, the words on the tip of her tongue, but the movement is her undoing, as she knocks a half empty bottle of beer that’s been left there and not cleaned up yet. It tilts dangerously, both Kara and Lena making a grab for it. They only make it worse as it tips over, spilling it’s contents all down Kara’s front.

Lena isn’t going to want to give her her number now.

“Shoot,” Kara mumbles, taking a towel from Lena as she offers her apologies. It’s no use though, her shirt is soaked through.

“I’m so sorry,” Lena says again, steadfastly not looking down, eyes fixed on her face. Kara looks down herself, and realises why, her shirt is now unfortunately see-through. She wishes she’d brought a jacket with her, something, anything, to cover up.

“Come with me,” Lena gestures, towards the end of the bar. Kara follows her down the bar, then through a door at the end into a small room. There are a few lockers along one wall and a desk on the other side and it smells like alcohol and sweet. “I probably have a spare shirt in here you can borrow,” Lena says, rummaging through one of the lockers.

“Oh, no, I’m fine,” Kara waves her off. “This will dry soon.”

Lena turns, shirt in hand. “Half the guys and girls are already looking at you, you'll have the rest of them staring if you keep wearing that,” Lena says, gesturing to the shirt that her bra is clearly now visible through. Lena does have a point.

“Okay,” Kara nods. “You’re right.” She takes the shirt from Lena with a small thanks as the other woman turns around to give her some privacy

Kara’s fingers are shaking as she tries to undo the buttons without ripping the shirt, very aware of Lena just a few feet away.

“Shoot,” Kara mutters again to herself, this is only getting more embarrassing as the night goes on. Her best bet at this point is to just run away and hope Lena never sees her again.

(Except then that means she’d never see Lena again and that sets off a worrying amount of disappointment in her chest).

“Here, let me.” Lena’s hands have replaced hers on the shirt before either of them really realise what is happening. Her fingers make quick work of the buttons, until the shirt falls open between them.

Lena gasps, and Kara looks up to find her even closer than she’d realised and this time, she’s definitely staring at her chest. In fact, she’s staring at her chest with a mix of awe and lust that suddenly makes Kara feel brave.

Kara steps closer, closing that little bit of space left between them, hands tugging on the collar of Lena’s shirt. Lena gets the idea, and clearly agrees with said idea, because before Kara can check if this is okay, lips are on hers, hot and insistent.

Kara immediately opens her mouth when she feels Lena’s tongue brush her lips, she wants to feel more of Lena, wants to feel all of her, because what she can feel now is pretty damn good.

Kara pushes, stepping forwards until Lena’s body is soft under hers, until she can feel Lena’s shirt through the open front of hers, until Lena’s back hits the wall and she gasps into her mouth.

Lena’s hands find their way to Kara’s stomach, Kara feeling the touch like fire as Lena’s hands explore. Kara’s own hands thread into Lena’s hair, the silky strands slipping through her fingers as she pulls Lena as close as she can.

“Holy shit,” Lena breathes into Kara’s mouth. Kara wonders for a moment if Lena could’ve heard their earlier conversations but she knows that’s not possible.

“Yeah,” Kara laughs, her forehead falling into Lena’s, not willing to move any further away.

“Aren’t you full of surprises?” Lena says, pressing another long kiss to Kara’s lips, one she gets lost in again. She really is good at that. “I really don’t want to,” Lena says, when they finally break the kiss again. “But I should get back to work, Jack will be wondering where I am.”

“Right, of course,” Kara says, stepping back so Lena is no longer trapped between her and the wall.

“But, I hope we can do this again sometime, maybe after dinner one night during the week?”

Kara bites her lip, Lena definitely just asked her out on a date. “I’d really like that.”

“Wait,” Lena says, catching Kara’s arm before she can leave. “As much as I definitely like this look.” Lena catches the edge of Kara’s still open shirt. “I don't think you should go out there without your shirt on.”

“Oh,” Kara looks down, blushes, she forgot why they’d come in here in the first place. She slips the shirt from her shoulders, Lena definitely looking at her abs this time as she pulls on Lena’s spare shirt.

Lena grabs Kara’s hand before she can leave again, kisses her one last time before she lets her go. She grabs a piece of paper and pen from the desk, scribbles something on it before she hands it to Kara. “Call me?”

Kara grins. “Definitely.”

Kara feels like she’s in a daze as she walks back out into the bar. She turns back around, just to make sure she really isn’t dreaming, and catches sight of Lena watching her from the bar.

If this is a dream, she doesn’t want to wake up.

“There you are,” Alex says when she joins her friends at the pool table again, the game clearly over. “We thought there may have been an emergency, where have you been? Wait, and whose shirt is that?”

Kara blushes despite her best efforts not to. “Lena’s.”

“Oh my God, Kara, were you just...” Alex trails off, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. She knows exactly what Alex is implying.

“No!” Kara exclaims, though she definitely wouldn’t be opposed to doing that with Lena... “I spilled beer on my shirt and she gave me a clean one, that’s all.”

“Sure.” Alex doesn’t look like she believes her at all. She’ll tell her sister exactly what happened between her and Lena later, when it’s just the two of them and Kara can giggle as much as she wants without Lena seeing.

Lena flashes her a smile and a wink as they leave the bar, Kara almost tripping over her feet as she sends her own shy smile back.

(It’s a few months later that Lena finds the shirt she’d lent Kara, tucked away in one of Kara’s drawers.

“Hey, you told me you gave this back.”

“I thought I had,” Kara lies, Lena clearly not believing her either. “Okay, so maybe I kept it because I like wearing it and it reminds me of you and the night that I was lucky enough to meet the most amazing woman in the world.”

“You’re a sap, Kara Danvers.”

Kara grins. “And yet you love me anyway.”

Lena kisses her, words mumbled against her lips. “Yes, I do.”)

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate working title for this was "holy shit."
> 
> Thanks for reading! Look out for supercorptober which starts next week where I'll (hopefully) be posting a fic a day.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
